Musim Gugur Ibu
by omasakinagoya
Summary: "Eren, bangun!" suara ibu di pagi hari terkadang sangat menjengkelkan. Sarapan hanya berdua dengan ibu seperti ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan. /ABAL/TYPOS/RNRPLS


Disclaimer Shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime Isayama.

ABAL/TYPOS/RNRPLS.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur Ibu

.

.

"Eren, ayo bangun!"

Aku benci suara ibuku. Selembut apapun suaranya, itu akan terdengar menjengkelkan saat pagi tiba.

"Sebentar lagi ibu...hoam..." bukan salahku, selimutnya tak mau lepas. Tapi akhirnya terlepas juga, karna tangan ibu yang menariknya.

"Ini hari pertama musim gugur, sebaiknya kau menikmatinya, ayo bangun!"

Oke, ini menjengkelkan.

"Iya, aku bangun... hoam..."

Aku beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan ibu yang berteriak samar tentang kasur dan berantakan, terserah. Pagi ini ibu lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Yah, wajar saja, ini musim gugur. Dia suka sekali daun yang jatuh ke tanah dengan warna yang cantik.

Berfilosofi dipagi hari itu tidak baik, lebih baik pergi mandi, dan mendeskripsikan orang mandi juga tidak baik, sebaiknya diskip saja, oke?

.

"Eren! Ayo sarapan, makanannya sudah siap!"

Itu masih suara ibu, perhatian sekali, "Iya ibu."

Aku duduk di meja makan yang diisi dua orang. Hey, ayah dimana?

"Ibu, Ayah dimana?" Sambil mengoles roti aku bertanya,

"Dia berangkat lebih awal, ada pasien yang harus ditangani." Jawab ibu yang kubalas dengan anggukan kecil. Kami sarapan hanya berdua, tapi sungguh berisik. Ibu terus menanyaiku soal Mikasa, mana kutahu, tanya saja .

"Mikasa cantik ya?"

"Biasa saja."

"Mikasa bisa diandalkan ya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya-eh? Apa!? Tidak! Yang benar saja, dia itu sudah seperti adikku!"

"Hahaha, anak ibu sudah besar ya,"

Itu adalah pagi dimusim gugur yang hangat. Dan sering sekali terjadi. Musim gugur sudah kulewati 17 kali bersama keluarga kecil ini. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya...ada yang aneh? Seperti baru pertama kali.

"Di taman pasti banyak daun maple yang berguguran, ini Kyoto, pasti warnanya jadi jauh lebih indah, temani ibu pergi ke taman ya, Eren?"

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya, "Baiklah."

Sepanjang perjalanan, ibu menggandeng tanganku, seperti anak berumur 7 tahun saja.

"Kau jadi begitu tinggi ya Eren." sambil tersenyum dia memerhatikan tinggi tubuhku dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja, aku minum susu tiap hari."

Entah mengapa ibu tertawa dengan jawabanku.

"Ibu senang Eren sudah semakin dewasa, tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang gagah."

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak gagah Mikasa tidak akan-eh, lupakan."

"Tidak akan apa? Hahaha, Eren dulu hanya sekecil biji jagung, ibu menggendongmu dengan sangat hati-hati, takut melukaimu. Tapi kemudian ayahmu berkata 'tidak ada orang tua yang mungkin melukai anaknya'. "sebuah kurva lengkung terlukis diwajah bak malikatnya, sungguh hangat. Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Sejenak heran dengan topik pembicaraannya.

Taman itu benar-benar cantik. Awal musim gugur baru tiba, namun pohon maple sudah mulai merubah warna daunnya. Aku dan ibu duduk dibawah pohon maple.

"Eren, apa Eren punya masalah? Ceritakan saja pada ibu, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggumu." ibu sangat perhatian.

"Masalah selalu ada, aku ini laki-laki, kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah terjun saja dari lantai tiga gedung itu." Aku menjawab dengan tegas, tentu saja.

"Eren benar-benar sudah dewasa ya, sepertinya ibu sudah bisa tenang. Dulu Eren tidak suka susu, sekarang kau bahkan suka meminumnya, ibu sangat senang. Dulu Mikasa akan memukul siapa saja yang melukaimu, tapi sepertinya sekarang kalian saling melengkapi ya? Dulu Eren tidak bisa mencapai rak buku tertinggi milik ayah, dan selalu menjatuhkan semua bukunya, tapi sekarang Eren tidak menjatuhkan apapun, Eren bisa mencapainya. Dulu Eren benci musim gugur, karna daunnya mengganggu jalanan, karna siklusnya pendek, karna banyak sepasang kekasih yang membuat Mikasa menatap aneh padamu, karna angin yang berhembus menusuk kulitmu, tapi sekarang, Eren suka musim gugur, karna...karna tidak ada yang spesial dijatuhnya maple yang kemerahan."

Aku diam, menatap ibu yang pipinya mulai basah oleh air mata, aku hanya diam, bukan karna ingin, tapi semua seolah berhenti, aku tak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakiku. Daun maple yang bertebaran, Kyoto yang ramai, kenangan... aku ingat sesuatu, oh, Tuhan...

"Ibu sangat merindukan Eren."

Aku ingin memeluknya. Tolong bergeraklah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku?

Hapus air matanya. Kenapa semua seolah berhenti?

"Ibu rindu Eren, ibu rindu ayahmu, ibu rindu rumah kita," pipinya basah. Kurva lengkung itu hilang dan berganti menjadi isakan. Daun maple berguguran. Dengan cepat berubah warna jingga dan kemerahan. Jangan gugur, jangan jatuh ketanah...

"Eren tidak sama seperti saat masih berumur tujuh tahun, Eren hebat, Eren sudah menjadi laki-laki yang memiliki banyak teman, memiliki banyak kehebatan, memiliki banyak keberanian untuk maju... Eren, jadilah kuat."

Demi Tuhan, aku harus memeluknya, sebelum semua menjadi jelas. Sebuah hal penting yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, aku mohon ibu, jangan menangis, jangan berkata kau ingin pergi, jangan jatuh ketanah, kau bukan daun maple...

"Eren, ibu hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, jagalah apa yang kau anggap berharga, kau sudah dewasa, jadilah musim gugur yang jingga dan kemerahan, yang memenuhi warna jalan yang monoton. Ibu suka musim gugur, karna... karna tidak ada yang spesial dari musim yang sederhana itu."

Suaraku tidak bisa keluar, aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk berkedip saja sulit. Aku terus berusaha meneriakan namanya, terus mencoba untuk bergerak. Aku mohon pada angin musim gugur yang berhembus, jika ini tetap tidak berubah, sampaikan pesan padanya,

'Aku menyayangimu, ibu'

"Aku menyayangimu, Eren,"

Akhirnya tubuh ini bisa digerakan, aku merengkuhnya, erat... dan singkat, sebelum akhirnya dia berubah menjadi kepingan, lalu semua terlihat buyar, putih, dan lenyap.

.

.

"-Ren!"

"Eren!"

Suara ini milik Mikasa...

"Ng... Mikasa?" Aku mencoba menelaah apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa terlihat khawatir, itu hal yang biasa, dia selalu khawatir akan hal kecil yang menimpaku.

"Mimpi?" itu tadi mimpi? Ini masih ditaman pohon maple bukan?

"Aku mengajakmu ke taman untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranmu, dan kau malah tertidur pulas, lalu menangis, ada apa Eren?"

Aku tidur? Aku bermimpi? Konyol.

"Begitu ya, tidak apa-apa, Mikasa," aku berdiri sambil menyeka jejak air mata di mataku, dan mengulurkan tanganku pada gadis yang masih memasang wajah khawatir itu.

"Ini awal musim gugur bukan? Ayo kita kesana,"

Sebuah senyum terukir, dia meraih tanganku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sebuah bentuk eksistensi terakhir bahwa kau pernah hadir di dunia ini. Sebuah batu nisan berukir nama orang tercinta. Dengan tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ibu, aku bermimpi tentangmu, baru saja."

Aku meletakan sebuah bunga pada makam itu.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku tau itu hanya mimpi aku berniat untuk mencarimu diseluruh tempat didunia ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ya 'kan?"

Angin musim gugur mulai berhembus, dingin dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku bermimpi, kita berdua sarapan bersama, hanya kita berdua, jalan di jalan yang dipenuhi maple kemerahan. Lalu duduk dibawah maple yang rindang. Ibu mendesakku untuk menceritakan perihal Mikasa, tapi aku terus mengelak. Kalau ibu mau tau, Mikasa itu cantik dan bisa diandalkan, aku mungkin menyukainya,"

Mikasa terbatuk kecil, dia ikut mengelus nisan ibu.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi, tidak bisa mendengarmu membangunkanku dipagi hari, dan seharusnya itu sudah hal wajar dalam 10 tahun ini, tapi, aku merindukanmu, sulit memang dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, jika diperbolehkan, aku ingin menjadi angin musim gugur yang menghapus jejak air dimatamu. Ayah juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Kyoto sekarang lebih ramai dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Semua tampak berbeda, akupun berbeda, aku tidak sama seperti ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu menyebrang seorang diri lagi, walau itu memang tidak mungkin terulang kembali. Hey, jika aku menangis tidak apa, ya? Ini bodoh, tapi aku sering mencari refleksi dirimu diberbagai tempat, di langit malam, di kursi pada meja makan, bahkan di dalam mimpi, berharap bertemu denganmu walau itu sia-sia. Bajumu masih tergantung rapih, tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, membiarkan kenangan hanyut dalam kata-kata. Aku tau, bukan hanya aku yang sedih, ayah juga pasti sedih, walau dia selalu terlihat tidak peduli, tapi setiap malam, dia selalu terbangun, mendapati sebelah kasurnya telah kosong, ini adalah hal yang wajar untuk 10 tahun ini, tapi tidak semudah itu, tidak mudah. Dia akan berhenti beberapa saat didepan fotomu sebelum berangkat kerja."

Angin kembali berhembus, kini membawa serta maple yang jingga dalam langkahnya, sungguh cantik, ini ya musim gugur?

"Ibu, aku menyayangimu, maaf atas segalanya, dan terimakasih untuk semuanya, biarlah musim gugur membawakan pesan untuk kita."

Aku kembali mengelus nisan itu dan tersenyum lembut, Matahari pun sudah mulai kemerahan, "Aku tidak pernah mau mengakhiri kunjunganku ke sini, tapi aku harus membuat makan malam untuk ayah."

Aku bangkit, diikuti dengan Mikasa yang sebelumnya berdoa dengan serius.

"Ayo pulang Mikasa," dia tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku, berbagi kehangatan dalam angin musim gugur.

"Aku menyayangimu, ibu,"

Lalu langkahku dan Mikasa yang beriringan di jalan yang dipenuhi daun maple kemerahan menuju rumah. Ibuku sudah tiada, dan aku bermimpi dalam kebahagiaan dan kenangan tentangnya, semoga kebahagiaanmu dengan orang terkasih bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Semoga itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang menjadi berharga dan harus dilindungi.

.

FIN

.

.

.

jangan bakar saya.. 'kan udah ditulis di summary ini abal jadi jangan bakar saya ( ๑ั็ั็•็ัั็็ั็ัั็็ัั็₃•็ั๑ั็ั็) Ξ ั็ั็็ัั็็ั็ั ั็ btw RnR pls~


End file.
